


Good Boy

by GoddessOfSin



Category: Samuari Love Ballad Party, Samuari Love Ballad: Party, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Vibrator, Ball Gag, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom MC, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Modern AU, Modern Setting, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Mitsuhide, Trust Between Partners, Vibrators, dom reader, porn no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13039083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSin/pseuds/GoddessOfSin
Summary: Mitsuhide works hard. He deserves to be spoiled and rewarded for all of it.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the poor guy deserves a break but somehow I'm not sure I gave it to him. LOL

"What a good boy," Mitsuhide's eyes shimmered as he looked up at his partner from the bed. He couldn't speak with his mouth gagged, despite that, moans nevertheless slipped out. He couldn't retain them with the vibrator continuing to pulse inside him. It had been going on for at least twenty minutes & he was beginning to come undone. His partner sat in the chair in front of them, looking as unaffected as they had when the scene started.

Mitsuhide worked as Oda's right-hand man and in this new world, it was just as hard. He had a near perfect talent for hiding it from most but his partner could always find the cracks in his armor. They refused to let him carry any burdens alone and he truly loved that about them. They wouldn't back down or let him fight without their support. Even now, this entire scene was created specifically for him. "Mmmm."

"You look positively adorable right now." They grinned as they trailed their finger across their bottom lip while they looked at Mitsuhide. Their eyes were gentle even as lust became to darken their bright hues. They weren't squealing over his cat ears now as they had when they brought out the box and yet Mitsuhide felt just as he did then. Happy and excited. "You're dripping wet, darling." They finally stood and Mitsuhide whined for their attention. He needed their touch now more than ever. Though the last remaining bit of sanity he held, laughed at him, his torture wasn't over yet based on his partner's smile.

He cried out as his lover's fingers trailed across his cock. His pre-cum leaked all over his head and onto the sheets beneath him. His wrists were bound to the poles of the end of the bed to keep him from shifting positions. He wiggled his ass when his other half's hands didn't leave his body. They ghosted over his skin like they were about to possess him.

He felt the ears they had placed on his head disappear. They flicked the bell on his collar before tugging it, just slightly. Mitsuhide made a noise as the tug made his penis slide over the sheets and the friction from that brought him even closer to an orgasm. "You want to cum so badly, don't you?"

He looked at them, locking eyes with his lover. In their other hand, he could see the remote that controlled the vibrator. His eyes widen as he saw their index finger rest above the highest setting. Drool trickled down the side of his mouth. His partner wiped it with a smirk and then pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. "I think it's time I reward you." They whispered, sitting down beside him. "You're shaking so bad." He whimpered out a response as they began to stroke his head. Their fingers curled into strands of his silky hair.

He leaned into it, their touch his salvation regardless of what the world brought forward. He sighed out a faint hum as they planted kisses all over his ear. The nibble at the edge of his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

No one could give him all he desired like his other half did. They were what he needed to survive, like the air he breathed - he couldn't go without them. They filled him and they released him like no other.

It all felt incredible.

Good god, he was so deeply in love with his partner.

No one could do this to him or make him give in like they could after all. The trust and love between them was a most beautiful partnership that would transcend lifetimes. He had no place in his heart for another.

His bound wrists shook the cuffs they were in. "Lose yourself Mitushide." His lips moved with his lover's and then when they pulled back, he heard a click. The intense sensation soared throughout his entire being. He screamed as his body lost control of all normal functions, instead, it was submerging in the pleasure he had long sought. It roared through him like mates calling to one another.

His body quivered and his throat became very dry after his final muffled scream. His body fell limp and weak on the bed beneath him. He was a hot mess of his own doing and yet he couldn't even fathom the idea of cleaning up. His whole body ached with love, fulfillment, and need. Inside him was a succubus, relentless in its pursuit to claim and be claimed in return.

Mitsuhide's body twitched uncontrollably for a few minutes as his release flowed freely. His partner climbed over him after clicking the remote and placing it down beside him. He could easily grasp it if he reached hard enough, at least that was what it appeared to look like. He doubted he had the strength to do it as he felt a wetness overcome his cock.

He looked down and saw his lover's mouth moving at a steady but leisurely pace. "I relish when you whine for me." His partner chuckled as they used one hand to play with his testicles. The other ran up and down his ass. It made him cry out with sounds he had never known possible. His body had the only say in this matter - not his mind. He was in the hands of another, who gave his body all it asked for without his mind being able to figure it out beforehand.

The love of his life swirled their tongue around the head, before swallowing him as far back as they wanted. He could barely keep his eyes focused on them. Their fingers rubbed over the vibrator reminding him that it was still echoing inside him. The slightest pressure his lover put on it, increased its steady pump.

A dazed jumble of words came out of his mouth as his belly warmed and his chest fluttered a dozen times over. He came without a second to inform his partner. They took all he gave to them and chuckled against his skin when they finished. "You came not too long ago and you're still so full Mitsu. What a needy boy you are."

He muttered their name and they rubbed his backside in response. They pulled out the vibrator next and pressed a few kisses to his lower back. "Such a beautiful mess." They slid a finger inside him, and then a second with a hum as they scissored to find his spot.

"Only if you could see and feel how deep you're sucking me in. You can't help yourself, can you? You want to be wrecked so badly." The reality of those statements made him moan into the sheets. His head not able to keep itself up without the assistance of the mattress. "God you're drenched," They tsked at him three times and then he felt a push.

It made his eyes burst open and he no longer held a single ounce of sanity. The fullness he was given, his body consumed without hesitation. His partner wrapped their arms around his chest, resting their head beside his as they thrust into him, hard and fast without mercy.

In those moments of passion, he trusted no one more than his other half. Mitsuhide knew they cared for him unlike any other, and he felt all their love seep through with each movement they made. They only had one goal and that was to please this man. To give him all he deserved and needed.

Mitsuhide felt completely spoiled.

And wrecked.

They were connected skin to skin and their releases synced up. The rippling effect moving between them as they dropped and panted. For a lovely selection of time, neither of them moved - though Mitsuhide literally couldn't. The loss of contact his partner allowed him only made him crave them back even though it was to undo his binds.

It didn't take his significant other, long to undo his restraints and to remove the gag. They made quick work of bringing him a glass of water to drink and soothe him. They sat down beside him, taking their head into his lap, brushing away his hair and smiling down at him. They extended one hand to rub circles on his wrist, switching between both as they sat there.

"I love you, darling."

"Mmm. I love you too." He laughed, as he eased into his partner's touch. "I feel wonderful." He answered out as his eyes became heavy. He had no hope of cleaning himself up right now, though out of the corner of his eye he already saw his partner had taken care of gathering their things.

How was he so lucky?

"You were a very good boy, the best. As always my dear." He smiled at their praise, and he brought himself as close as he could to them. Their body giving him the warmth he wanted as he regained his sense and sanity. Happiness swam throughout him as he drifted off to their gentle touch, the last sounds he heard were a happy sigh and the jingling of his collar.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired off of this art by Alva-Radio and their artwork: [Mitsukitties ](https://alva-radio.tumblr.com/post/167441845351/decided-to-post-the-mitsukitties-there-too-%CA%96) check out their work! They're super talented. <3 p.s. look at how cute Mitsu is! He's the best boy <3
> 
> Big thanks to [Pseudofaux](http://pseudofaux.tumblr.com/) Take minute to go enjoy their work as well, they're super supportive and kind. I'm so happy to have found them! :D
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [TheWeatheredWarrior](http://theweatheredwarrior.tumblr.com/)


End file.
